I'm Going to Love You Through It
by CrueFan21
Summary: "The world breaks everyone and afterward many are strong at the broken places." Through an unexpected tragedy, Anna and Kristoff learn that they'll always have each other.


I'm Going to Love You Through It

* * *

It had been a week since they heard the news. They had done their best to keep everything under wraps. After all, the pain was already bad enough without the rest of the kingdom finding out. A week ago, Anna had a miscarriage, which caused the death of her and Kristoff's unborn child. If only that was it, matters became even worse when they learned from the doctor that the damage caused by the miscarriage, resulted in Anna being unable to have any more children. Upon hearing this, Anna and Kristoff were crushed. As husband and wife, they wanted dearly to have children. Their love for each other was so strong, that they wanted to use it to create new life. They were so close. In a few months, they would have been able to see what they almost brought into the world. Almost. Since then, Anna had kept to herself. The energetic, optimistic, and adventurous woman had become a shadow of her former self. Most of the days she spent locked in her room, sleeping, and barely eating. She rarely saw Kristoff or Elsa, let alone anyway else. After a week long of sulking, Kristoff and Elsa knew that they had to comfort Anna in this time of tragedy, whether she wanted it or not. Late one evening, Elsa approached Kristoff on the matter.

"I talked to Anna a little bit today. She's still very upset," Elsa revealed.

"I just can't believe everything can be taken from us like that," Kristoff sighed. "I don't understand."

"Yes, life can change in a blink of an eye. This is certainly a tragedy, not just for you and Anna, but for me as well. I was looking forward to meeting my niece or nephew."

"And now it will never happen," Kristoff whispered. This was the first time Elsa had ever seen him cry. His tough mountain man exterior couldn't hide the pain of losing the opportunity of ever being a parent. Elsa gently placed a hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

"Anna needs you now more than ever. Go to her," Elsa coaxed.

"But she doesn't want to see anyone," Kristoff argued.

"She needs you, Kristoff," Elsa pressured. "You're still her husband."

Kristoff looked down at his hand, which held his wedding ring. The words he said to Anna that day were still fresh in his mind. When he said them, he meant every word, especially the line, "For better or for worse."

* * *

With that, Kristoff made his way upstairs to Anna's room. When he entered, he found her sitting in the rocking chair. It was the same rocking chair that he had custom made for them, when they found out Anna was pregnant. Kristoff had hoped to see Anna in the chair, holding the baby in her arms. Now was quite a different picture.

As Kristoff approached, he could see Anna's tear stained face. In her arms, she held one of the stuffed toys that she had bought for the baby. This sight alone was enough to tear at his heartstrings. But he had to be strong.

"Anna," he called out.

Anna didn't answer, but continued to cry just the same. Kristoff knelt beside her, laying his hands gently on her arm.

"Anna, it's Ok. I'm here," he whispered.

"Go away, Kristoff," Anna pleaded.

"I can't do that, Anna. I won't do that. You need me. We need each other."

"Why would you want me? I'm nothing to you now," Anna exclaimed.

"Why would you say that? You're everything to me?" Kristoff cried.

"I'm just a hollow shell of a woman. I can't give you the family that you want. The family that you deserve."

Kristoff sighed. He cradled Anna in his arms, even though she resisted at first. Kristoff let her sob into his shirt, fighting back his own tears as he continued to comfort her.

"Anna, I know that there's nothing I can say that will make the pain go away. You're hurting. I'm hurting too. I wanted this baby just as much as you did. It's a tragedy what happened. There's no denying it. But in times like this, we need to be strong. Even though that may be difficult."

"It's not difficult. It's impossible," Anna sobbed. "I'm never going to be a mother."

"It's not going to be easy, Anna. I won't sugar coat it. But we have each other. If we give up now, then we'll be letting this defeat us. We can't let that happen. We're stronger than that."

"I don't know if I'm that strong," Anna cried.

"You are. You trekked through an Eternal Winter to bring back summer and reunite with your sister. You survived a frozen heart by sacrificing yourself. You're the strongest person I know, Anna. I know because I married you."

Anna looked at Kristoff for the first time. Even though tears were still in her eyes, Kristoff could tell that he was starting to break through to her.

"But why would you still want to be with me? I can't give you children," Anna argued.

"Anna, I love you. I made a vow that I would always be here for you. It's the biggest promise I've ever made, the most important one I'll ever make. I'd never abandon you. You're the love of my life. Child or no child, I'll always be here for you. Nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too, Kristoff. But… This…is just so painful. I don't know if I'll ever get through it," Anna said.

"I know. But you don't have to worry, because we'll get through it together. Whatever hardships may come our way, whatever battles we may face, know that together we can accomplish anything. With or without a child, we're still a family. Now and forever."

Anna grasped hold of his shirt, bawling her eyes out into it. Kristoff's words had rung true to her, but the pain was still great. She could tell though how much he truly loved her. She may not be able to give him a child, but she could still give him the most wonderful marriage possible. For awhile things wouldn't be easy. The loss had affected him greatly. But somewhere inside of her, Anna knew that happiness was still in existence inside of her. Kristoff's love was enough proof of that. As they sat there in the darkness of the night, they comforted each other. Their thoughts were still on the tragic news that had befallen them, but they also made sure to concentrate on the love they shared. That in itself was a beautiful creation.

* * *

**A/N: A really tearjerker this one. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
